Belle Black Brady
Isabella "Belle" Brady (née Black, '''formerly Kirakis''') is the daughter of Marlena Evans and John Black. She is married to Shawn Douglas Brady and has one child with him, Claire Brady. She is also the aunt of Will Horton, Johnny DiMera, Allie Horton and Sydney DiMera (her sister, Sami's children). She is the sister-in-law of Chelsea Brady, Zack Brady (deceased), and Ciara Brady (her husband, Shawn's brother and sisters). She is the sister of Sami Brady, Eric Brady, Brady Black and Paul Narita. Storylines Belle Black was born from an affair between John and Marlna. She as delivered by John and Kristen DiMera at the Horton cabin. She as originally believed to be Roman and Marlena's daughter, but her half-sister, Sami, knew the truth. Sami switched Belle's paternity test and been tried to sell Belle on the black market. Belle's paternity came out, and Roman and Marlena got divorced. Belle became sick after eating some chocolate that Kristen had laced with penicillin. Kristen's target was Marlena, but Belle ate it instead and became sick. She as saved by Roman. In high school, Belle became best friends with Shawn Douglas Brady, Philip Kiriakis, Mimi Lockhart, Jane Spears, Jason Wells, and Chloe Lane. Belle and Shawn would end up dating, but broke up when Shawn claimed he was the father of Jan'a baby. Belle and Shawn would reconcil after the truth was revealed, but would experience some more problems when Cassie DiMera became obsessed with Shawn. Belle left town to handle some business for her father's company, Basic Black, and did not return until after Cassie's murder st the hands of the Salem Stalker. Belle would learn her mother was the killer, and cover for her, but this would result in her losing Shawn because Marlena would end up killing Shawn's great-grandmother, Alice Horton. After Alice's death, Shawn left town, and Belle became involved with Philip after Jan told her Shawn and joined the marines. Shawn returned to town, and he and Belle had a a one night stand; but Belle still went ahead and married Philip. Before Philip left for Belle realized she still had feelings for Shawn and tried to tell Philip before he left for the marines, but was too late. Belle had still planned to tell Philip about her feelings for Shawn, but then Philip lost his leg in a mining accident, so Belle stayed with Philip. Belle finally decided to end things with Philip until she found out she was pregnant, and with no memory of her night with Shawn, Belle assumed Philip was the father. Despite some minor complications, Belle gave birth to a baby girl she and Philip named Claire. Claire became ill, and Dr. Lexie Carver informed her and Philip that Claire needed a liver transplant or sleeps she would die. Clarie survived because she got the liver of Zack Brady when he died. With the help of Chelsea Brady, it was eventually discovered that the Shawn was Claire's biological father, and a devastated Philip left town. Claire was kidnapped and Belle and Shawn were interrogated by social services. Unbeknownst to Shawn, Philip and Victor Kiriakis were behind Claire's abduction, and Belle would occasionally visit them both. Philip was undergoing facial reconstruction after his face had been damaged, and once he was healed, he sued and won full custody of Claire since he was still her legal father. Belle and Shaw kidnapped Claire and fled to an island where they got help from a war veteran named Duck and his daughter, Gabby. Philip pursued them, and a storm hit the island. Claire was presumed dead and the heart broken trio returned to Salem, but soon discovered Claire was alive, and had been entered into a contest as a boy. Shawn and Belle got their daughter back, and Philip left them alone after persuing his actual child with Mimi. Shawn proposed marriage to Belle and she happily accept. The two were almost killed when they were locked in the freezer of th Brady Pub by [DiMera. Not too long after. John was killed in a hit and run orchestrated by the DiMera's, and Belle started having an affair with Philip. Shawn anncounced he anger to become a cop like his father, and Belle fully supported the decision. Claire was kidnapped by two strangers, and fell into the freezing water on the pier during a struggle. She was pronounced dead on the scene, but soon after was revived. Belle would soon learn John was alive, having been revived and reprogrammed by Stefano DiMera to be his pawn. After Stefano was dealt with, Belle and her family tracked Claire down to Ireland where they discovered the mastermind behind the kidnapping was Shawn's great-aunt, Colleen Brady, thought to have died years ago. Colleen wanted to protect her family from Stefano and revealed that John was her son with Santo DiMera, Stefano's father (though this was later proven to be untrue). Colleen died soon after with her family all around her. After surviving a plane crash that took the life of Shawn Brady, Shawn and Belle decided to leave Salem and sail the world with Claire on the Fancy Face 2.0 Return Belle and Claire returned to Salem for thanksgiving and Bo's funeral, but Shawn couldn't get over the fact that Belle had cheated him, and left Salem soon after. Belle stayed and reconnected with her family, and Phillip. Belle got a message from Sami, saying she had deposited a bunch of money into her account. Belle discovered Sami had stolen money from the DiMera's, and began having runs in with Andre DiMera all over town. Against her better judgement, Belle reluctantly kept the money, but did not tell John and Marlena that Sami had involved her in another one of her schemes. Belle became suspicious that when Chad DiMera started hanging around Belle, and acted interested in her. Belle was now a lawyer, so he asked her for legal advice as he planned to sue the DA's office for falsely imprisoning him for murders he did not commit. Belle agreed to represent Chad, but remained suspicious of his true motives. Crimes and Misdeeds *Kidnapped J.T. with Shawn Douglas Brady *Custodial interference; kidnapped Claire after Philip Kiriakis was awarded custody *Cheated on Shawn with Philip *Cheated on Shawn with a unnamed man in Maine Maladies and Injuries *Locked in a freezer by Andre DiMera *Suffered from hypothermia after falling into freezing water on the pier Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Brady Family Category:DiMera Family Category:Black Family Category:Females Category:Children of Marlena Evans Category:Children of John Black Category:Evans Family Category:Alamain Family